hgfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Love is Forever
Love is Forever is a Hunger Games Fanon about Katniss and Peeta's wedding honeymoon. etc. Written in the perspective of Katniss Everdeen. Chapter One: ''I do'' "You look beautiful" my mother gently caresses my hair, easily braiding it into the elaborate braid she did for Prim's first reaping. "Morining! It's a brand new day!" A short pink haired lady prances into the room. "Who's the blushing bride?" she beams, and leaps off to find another victim, sorry chatee. "Me." I finish, glumly. Peeta promises that it wouldn't be this bad. He said that I wouldn't have to get pampered up. "Wear your hunting jacket if you want." he knows that his sweet soft voice always gets to me. You love me. Real or not Real? ''The words that Peeta spoke course through my mind. "Real" I whisper. I'm ready for this. My dress is beautiful, cunning, and eyecatching. Effie had it specially tailored from District Eight. It's a white brown dress shimmering like the first creation Cinna created me. My fire interview dress. The white flames fit with the delicacy and detail of the wedding. I wish my father was here to bring me up the isle. I suppose Haymitch is enough. Even a drunk Haymitch ''You look so pretty ''Prim's words flow like a river in my mind. I wish my sister was here. My little duck. He smiles. "I'm still with the Mockingjay. See what I sacrificed for you? I only had 10 bottles of beer this morning." Haymitch looks proud of myself. "Now that's an accomplishment. "Let's just get this over with, ok?" I grab his arm. Dah Dum Di Dum. Dah Dum Di Dum. The bridal chorus music fills the air. I survey the crowd, Annie's trying to keep Little Finnick Jr. quiet. His rosy pink cheeks, sun kissed golden hair matches Finnick. Sr. perfectly. Huh. Senior. I have to get used to that. Thinking of Finnick mature and as a father is enough to cheer me up. Peeta's in a pressed tux, with his hair flowed naturally. They didn't beautify him. Not much anyways. I think. Peeta catches my eyes and holds me in his strong hands. "I've waited my whole life for this." he breathes and smiles. "We gather today to join to young man and women in the nation of Panem, in the Distirct of Twelve." "Do you, Peeta Mellark, take Katniss Everdeen as your lawfully wedded wife, to love, to cherish, to hold, and to protect?" Peeta smiles and gazes at me. "I do." "Do you, Katniss Everdeen, take Peeta Mellark, as your lawfully wedded husband, to love, to cherish, to hold and protect?" This time I stare at Peeta, his blue eyes crinkling with laughter and happiness, what happened before is over us. "I do." "Do we have any objections?" The minister asks. I survey the crowd and see Gale, not so happy, but not so mad. He catches my eyes and smiles. For once everyone is happy. "You may now kiss the bride." He throws the fake coal poweder on us and it rains like confetti. "You love me, real or not real?" he asks. "Real" I tell him. He kisses me. This is the kiss that I will remember. An electrical shock up my arm. this is the real kiss since his hijack that made me feel, makes me want more. The crowd stands up and claps. '''After Party' Haymitch stands up to make his speech "You may be here to celebrate the marriage of Katniss and Peeta, but I'm here for the free alcohol. And I guess Katniss' and Peeta's marriage was pretty great too. I've never believed in waiting to drink, so I propose a rather short toast. " "To Katniss and Peeta, and free refills! " Peeta laughs as Haymitch falls from the stage just like he did in the 74th Hunger Games Reapings. ,Johanna stands up to make his speech. "Katniss and Peeta are married... Yip--eeeeee... I guess finally Katniss found someone to marry. Treat him properly Katniss, becuase I know your more of a danger to him than he is too you." Gale stands up to make his speech “So. Katniss. Your Married.” “To that boy.”“Peeta!” Katniss shouts from the audience. “I pefer to call him that boy.” “Congratulations…I guess. You’ll still go hunting with me, right?” Mutters “Man, I have got to get more of this stuff Finnick. Jr gets up to make his speech. Well not get up, more like pushed his way up. :P "Hi Auntie Capiss. Hi Unca Peta" "Uncla kissy Auntie" "I give mommy kissy!" Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:User:Team Peeta Anna Category:Featured content